epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:UnstableIsotope42/Scientific Rap Battles - S1E2 - Carl Sagan vs Bill Nye
ADDENDUM: This wasn't my idea! I must've remembered it from my old IRBoSM post, credits go to Element K, not me!! Welcome back to another instillation of Scientific Rap Battles! Today's match up is between scientific personalities, educators, and activists. The late Carl Sagan, notable for his work on the series Cosmos: A Personal Voyage and the famous Bill Nye, known chiefly for his work in the series Bill Nye the Science Guy. This battle was not suggested, instead it was my own idea. I do have a couple fan suggested battles coming up, but I still need more to fill out the season. If you have a battle idea, please put them in the comments! (I'm desperate!) ''I also thought of having a third party, originally some personality that predated the two like Don Herbert, or just someone who was similar, if not nerdier, like Adam Savage. In the end, none of the ideas fit, but maybe I'll have to save the concept for a sequel or an off-season battle or something, because I think that this idea could definitely be expanded upon with many more interesting characters. In the end, I don't think the battle is as good as I could've made it. There was a lot of material for the both of them, and there wasn't much to insult each other on. All together, it's a bit of a Frankenstein's monster, with references from many different areas and a couple of reused jokes. Some of the lines are obviously filler, too, but I think the battle altogether works pretty well. I think the biggest challenge is just trying to get these battles to be seen with the recent influx of battles now that the tourney's up and running. I also need to make sure I extend out the introduction enough so the infobox doesn't intrude on the actual battle. This should be good enough. Battle ''(Sagan's verses are in mustard and Nye's verses are in cerulean.) BEAT: http://www.shadowville.com/124751/genres/gangsta-beats/grind-hours (Sagan's verse starts at 0:14) VERSUS BEGIN! 'Carl Sagan:' If you put the Big Bang here, and the Heat Death there, I’ve got attoseconds of patience we have to share the same air! I composed the photos of Voyager, (uh) PhD in physics. You got the back-end of PBS and plummeted on Netflix. I won a Peabody... You’re more of a Sherman. I’m squashing out this mayfly like you’re some kind of vermin. Will, in the TV game, you’ve been lapped and passed. You’re the hallmark for a substitute who can’t teach a class! 'Bill Nye:' Wow, I’ve heard better points from my Ken Ham debates. But honestly, the points you made here weren’t even that great. Wanna talk about awards? ‘Cause I’ve got sagans and myriads. I’ll be dropping bombs all over your Nevada Desert Experience. You bore on about winter, but you’re misplaced, professor, You need to start focusing on the air, quit stressing on the pressure! Summer’s coming, Carl. Whether you like that or not. Your verses are just like Cosmos 1: They never take off. 'Carl Sagan:' Step into the lecture hall, and be baffled and surprised, That the reason you got out of Seattle was from me, Nye. So who do you think you are, Bill, some sort of a Science Guy? Your Pale Blue coat faded, now your career’s Almost Live! 'Bill Nye:' Let’s not talk about faded here, Mr. X, You’re a full-time BHA for the Triple-AS. And I bet that between Lynn, Linda, and Anne, things got real hard. I’ll treat you the Harvard way and keep your tenure here barred. 'Carl Sagan:' Let me call my friends at SETI, I’m not sensing any intelligence. Your flaws are like a nuke on the Moon, really evident! Let me be candid, Nye, no Space nor Time Odyssey, You’d have more experience in this battle if you majored in philosophy! 'Bill Nye:' Last time I checked, I was the CEO to your own business! Making apple pie raps from scratch that leave you witless. I’m in this, I’m an activist, you write an essay on how good weed is, Why don’t you talk about UFOs for forty-five minutes and call that a thesis! 'Carl Sagan:' You’re no Mr. Wizard, no astronaut, go back to Boeing and fly away! I can tell you want to be me, but you can’t do any of this with a BA! I was the lone voice in the Cold War, you’re another head for the Green Deal. Not to mention your legacy’s been outshone by your friend Neil. 'Bill Nye:' Your whole show got rebooted, Ed, but I’ll still rip it like a live stream, I’ve got whole generations of kids who can recite my theme! Because I’ve influenced billions more: And that’s with a B. Now why don’t you go make like a glacial shelf, and recede. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? SCIENTIFIC RAP BATTLES! Who Won? Carl Sagan Bill Nye Category:Blog posts